callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrambler (perk)
Scrambler is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that scrambles the radar of nearby enemies, leaving only static. Enemies that are close to, but not entirely within, the scrambling radius will have their radar appear slightly fuzzy and faded. The Pro version of this perk protects players from enemy Claymores by increasing the time between detection and detonation. The main way to tell the difference between a Counter-UAV and a Scrambler user, other than hearing the announcer alert the team of a Counter-UAV, as Scrambler causes the radar to fade gradually, depending on the distance between players, while a Counter-UAV cuts out the radar completely regardless of location. Scrambler is unlocked at level 17. Scrambler pro is unlocked by getting fifty "close-range" kills. Nobody really knows what the game considers "Close range" so most people will knife to stay safe. Tactics *A major flaw of Scrambler is that players will be aware that an enemy is nearby, and will even be able to tell how close they are based on how fuzzy their radar is. This makes Scrambler detrimental for almost all setups, including stealth classes. *Scrambler is best suited to multi-story buildings in which enemies may be confused as to the user's location. *One setup which ostensibly benefits from Scrambler's non-Pro effect is a fast-moving close quarters setup which is intended to overwhelm enemies instead of sneak up on them. Such a setup is intended to be extremely team-oriented, as it essentially results in sacrificing Perk 3 to mask teammates' activity. *Scrambler can also be useful when numerous players on the same team are using it, as this will lead to enemies' radar being scrambled more often as well as make individual Scrambler users harder for enemies to track down. *Some players use Scrambler simply for its Pro effect, which greatly delays the detonation of enemy Claymores (from around 0.75 seconds to 3 seconds). Such usage has a disposition toward Hardcore modes, in which the lack of a minimap without a UAV offsets the negative effects of Scrambler. *Since Scrambler removes the player's red dot to closer-ranged enemies, it is sometimes used as an alternative to a Silencer attachment, although this method is of dubious benefit considering the effect of revealing one's position. *Scrambler can be used as a lure to get enemies into close quarters or make them walk into an ambush. *Scrambler can complement the Riot Shield, as it will draw enemies in. *Somehow, when using the Tactical Knife kills do not count towards Scrambler Pro. (PS3 & 360) *It is recommended to use a heartbeat sensor with this perk as people will come looking for you, but you will already know where they are. *It can be useful for some rushers who don't have the reactions to avoid claymores, or frequently find themselves being eliminated by them. *Counter-UAVs can be used in conjunction with Scrambler, as it effectively Scrambles everyone Trivia *Scrambler has no effect during an EMP, and the pro effect is removed due to claymores not working during an EMP. *Scrambler is overridden by the Counter-UAV killstreak, which has the same effects as the perk, but map-wide, and to all enemy players Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2